Why?
by LoveHyunFamily
Summary: Baca aja, author baru gabisa bikin summary - TaoRis/KrisTao fic; This is YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Why?**

Author: LoveHyunFamily / OvieKim_

Pair: TaoRis and other

Genre: Romance, Sad(mungkin)

A/N: Holaaaa~~! Saya author baru akhirnya publish FF saya. Sebenernya ini FF kedua, FF pertama saya castnya KaiSoo, ntar di share deh saya coba-cova update yang ini dulu.

Akhirnya bikin TaoRis juga. Ya, walaupun Kris udah gak aktif di EXO lagi, tapi saya tetap bikin. Alasan saya sih di FF ini Cuma Tao ama Kris yang cocok jadi karakter di FF ini. Ini murni dari hasil Imajinasi saya sendiri lho. Maap bila judul gak sesuai sama cerita nya, maklum author juga manusia. Gak ada Summary, saya gak tau Summary nya apaan, langsung aja dah.

**Warning! Yaoi, ****Bahasa Kekanakan,**** Alur Kecepatan, Yang enggak suka silakan out.**

If You Don't Like. Don't Read!

Happy Reading

Sunday, 06.00 KST

Terlihat siluet tinggi dan tegap sekitar20 tahunan sedang berjalan-jalan dengan santai nya. Jogging mugkin, well bisa kita bilang begitu. Kita sebut saja namanya Wu Yi Fan. Seorang keturunan berdarah China-Kanada. Dia berada di Seoul karena ikut Appa nya yang sedang bekerja dan dia beralasan ingin liburan. Bukan Wu Yi Fan namanya kalau tidak ada alasan.

Yifan terlihat berhenti dari jogging nya. Dan bisa kita lihat mata nya menuju kearah salah satu kerumunan.

"Jogiyo? Ada apa ya Ahjumma?" Tanya Yifan pada salah satu wanita paruh baya yang juga sedang ada dikerumunan itu.

"Kata nya sih ada orang gila ngamuk" sahut wanita itu.

"Orang gila? Kenapa bisa? Apa dia kabur?"

"Tidak. Ia gila karena Perusahaan Ayah nya bangkrut dan terlibat banyak hutang dengan perusahaan lain. Lalu para penagih mengejar-ngejar Ayah nya dan sampai Ayah nya bunuh diri karena itu. Dan Ibu nya pun sudah meninggal satu tahun lalu. Mungkin dia juga mengalami sedikit gangguan setelah kejadian itu" sahut wanita paruh baya yang lainnya panjang lebar dan Yifan hanya mangut-mangut tanda mengerti.

"Kau orang baru? Kudengar kau tadi bicara tidak terlalu lancar berbahasa Korea" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Ah, Ne Ahjumma. Saya dari China. Saya kesini hanya liburan saja dan…" Yifan berbicara sambil melihat kearah pusat kerumunan dan sontak terbelalak. Orang gila yang dimaksud wanita-wanita ini adalah.

**TAO**

"Tao.." lirih Yifan

"Kau mengenal anak it- Hey!" tidak sempat wanita itu bertanya. Yifan sudah berlari kearah sang objek kerumunan.

**Huang Zi Tao.** Anak tunggal dari Tuan Huang dan akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan selanjutnya. Namun melihat kondisi nya yang seperti ini mungkin itu tidak akan terjadi.

Dan hubungan nya dengan Yifan hanya sebatas teman. Ya, teman karena Appa mereka masing-masing yang cukup bersahabat. Tapi tidak bagi Yifan. Yifan sudah lama menyukai Tao semenjak mereka bertemu, namun sayang itu tidak diketahui oleh Tao sendiri.

"Tao!" teriak Yifan.

"Maaf tuan! Anda tidak boleh berada disini" tegur salah seorang petugas yang membawa Tao.

"Argh! Kurang ajar! Tao tidak gila! Ia hanya trauma. Ssh lepaskan brengsek! Biar aku melihat Tao" berontak Yifan.

"Tidak Tuan" tolak petugas tersebut.

"TAO! Hey! TAO!" teriak Yifan sebisa mungkin agar yang dipanggil mendengar. Dan sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak pada Yifan. Tao mendengarnya.

"Yifan…" lirih Tao. Namun Yifan dapat menangkap apa yang diucapkan Tao walaupun tidak mendengar. Tapi Yifan bisa menangkapnya dengan gerakan mulut Tao.

"Ya Tao! Ini aku Yifan!" balas Yifan sembari tersenyum.

Tao yang melihat Yifan pun segera berontak dari genggaman para petugas yang memegang nya. Terlihat Yifan yang khawatir dengan Tao. Dan akhirnya genggaman Tao dari petugas pun terlepas dan segera berlari kearah Yifan. Yifan pun dengan senang hati menyambutnya.

"Yifan! Tolong katakan pada mereka bahwa aku tidak gila! Iyakan Yifan? Aku tidak gila?" bisik Tao pada Yifan. Namun Yifan dapat menangkap nada ketakutan dan frustasi di kalimat tersebut. Yifan hanya dapat mengusap-usap punggung Tao dengan lembut dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penenang agar Tao sedikit lebih tenang. dan benar saja Tao lebih tenang sekarang. Selanjutnya Yifan menyuruh para petugas dan para warga bubar. Awalnya para petugas menolak. Namun melihat Yifan yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Langsung saja para petugas bubar.

Tao terlihat sangat tenang sekarang. Dan Yifan yakini Tao kelelahan karena banyak berontak pada petugas tadi—pikirnya.

"Tao" panggil Yifan. Masih dalam pelukan Yifan. Tao tidak bergeming. Dugaan Yifan adalah mungkin Tao tertidur. Dan dugaan Yifan tersebut adalah salah besar. Saat Yifan ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Tao malah semakin mengeratkannya. Yifan hanya tersenyum maklum melihat reaksi Tao.

"Jangan dilepas Yifan.. hh.. A-aku.. aku takut kalau mereka menangkap ku lagi.. aku.."

"Sshh… sudah tidak apa-apa. Ada aku. Tenang saja. Kalau sampai mereka melakukannya lagi. Akan ku hajar mereka semua. Arra" tenang Yifan.

Kembali, Tao tidak menjawab dan tidak bergeming. Yifan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ditengah jalan dan kau sedang berpelukan layaknya patung.

"Tao" panggil Yifan. Dan lagi, Tao tidak menjawab.

"Tao-ie" panggil Yifan tidak menyerah. Yifan tau menangani orang sedikit 'trauma' bukan hal yang mudah. Yifan tidak mau menyebut Tao itu adalah orang gila yang seperti orang-orang katakan. Menurut Yifan, Tao tidaklah gila. Ia hanya sedikit 'trauma'.

"Tao?" panggil Yifan sekaligus bertanya.

"Mmm~" gumam Tao. Yifan bersyukur Tao mau menjawabnya.

"Kita pulang ya" ajak Yifan. Seketika mata Tao melebar dan tubuhnya menegang seketika mendengar kalimat ajakan Yifan. Yifan dapat merasakan tubuh Tao yang tiba-tiba menegang namun tidak melihat mata Tao yang semakin lebar.

**_Pulang?_**

**_Kerumah?_**

**TIDAK!**

Tao tidak ingin pulang kerumahnya lagi. Itu akan membuatnya seperti ini terus.

"Tao."

"ANDWAE!" teriak Tao tiba-tiba. Warga yang tadinya berada dirumah masing-masing. Kini berada di beranda nya dan menatap khawatir sekaligus iba pada Yifan. Yifan hanya tersenyum hangat dan menempelkan jari telujuknya ke bibirnya agar tidak ada yang ribut dan sekaligus menjesakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja

"ANDWAE! ANDWAE!" gumam Tao sembari menggelengkan kepala nya dengan cepat dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Yifan.

"Sstt.. Kau tidak akan pulang kerumahmu. Tapi ke apartemen ku" jelas Yifan. Dan Tao hanya mengangguk tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pun menjelang malam. Tao sedari sore sudah tidur dengan nyenyak nya di apartemen Yifan. Ya. Apartemen Yifan. Yifan hanya tinggal di apartemen nya sendirian yang alasan nya entah apa(Jeong pun tak tahu) #PLAK

Dan Tuan Wu pun hanya bisa pasrah dengan kehendak anak nya itu. Biasanya Tuan Wu akan berkunjung ke apartemen anaknya setiap hari minggu.

**_Tunggu. Hari Minggu._**

**_Berarti._**

**HARI INI!**

Yifan gelagapan setelah tahu bahwa hari ini Appa nya akan datang. Yifan hanya memijit pelipis nya sebentar agar rasa sakit dikepala nya hilang. Baru saja seharian Yifan menghabiskan waktunya untuk 'mengobati' Tao dari rasa Trauma nya.

Teng.

Nah, itu Tuan Wu datang. Dengan wajah tenang nya Yifan membukakan pintu buat sang Appa.

Setelah cukup lama berbincang dan memeriksa beberapa ruangan. Tuan Wu akan pulang ke apartemen nya sendiri. Namun sebuah suara yang memanggil Yifan sedikit membuat Tuan Wu curiga. Dan Yifan pun hanya menunjukan cengirannya.

"Siapa itu?" selidik Tuan Wu kepada Yifan.

"Ehehe… Teman ku Appa. Menginap" Sahut Yifan

"Benarkah? Apa dari China juga? Sejak kapan kau punya teman di Seoul? Lalu kenapa dia menginap diapartemen mu? Apa dia tidak punya tempat tinggal?" Tanya Tuan Wu dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

"Yifan-ge~!" teriak seseorang lebih tepatnya Tao.

Tuan Wu pun makin menyudutkan Yifan untuk minta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Oke oke baiklah. Appa tolong jangan menyudutkan ku seperti ini" tenang Yifan. "Hhh… Itu Tao Pa." jelas Yifan akhirnya.

"Tao?" Tuan Wu berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Yifan-ge!" teriak Tao lagi. Namun kali ini kedengarannya, suara Tao sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Lebih baik Appa ikut denganku" Ajak Yifan dan Tuan Wu hanya menggiring.

"Yifan-ge~ Hiks" lirih Tao sembari memeluk lututnya sendiri. Setelah masuk langsung saja Yifan memeluk tubuh Tao yang sudah mulai bergetar.

"Sstt.. Aku disini Tao. Aku disini" tenang Yifan sambil mengusap punggung Tao.

"Hiks. Yifan ge jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan-"

"tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu Tao" potong Yifan.

"Tao" panggil Tuan Wu. Tuan Wu yang sedari tadi penasaran pun akhirnya membuka suara.

Tao tidak menjawab dan tetap memeluk Yifan erat.

"Tao. kau Huang Zi Tao anak dari perusahaan Huang itu?" Tanya Tuan Wu.

"…." Tak ada jawaban yang diberikan Tao. Dan Yifan yakini Tao tertidur lagi karena Yifan mendengar nafas Tao yang tenang.

"Dia tertidur Appa"

"Yifan. Kenapa Tao bisa ada disini?" Tanya Tuan Wu penasaran.

"Cerita nya panjang Appa" jawab Yifan.

"Ceritakanlah"

"Tapi Appa kan mau pulang?" Tanya Kris. "Nanti terlalu larut" lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah tak apa. cepat ceritakan"

Dan jadi lah malam itu Yifan menceritakan semuanya dengan detail tanpa ada yang terlewat. Dan akhirnya. Dimalam ini lah Yifan mengakui diri nya menyukai Tao kepada sang Appa. Awal nya Tuan Wu menentang perasaan Yifan itu. Namun Yifan meyakinkan Appa nya bahwa dia sanggup bersamanya.

"Lagipula Tao tidak mau dengan siapa-siapa selain aku Appa" terang Yifan "Appa saja lihat kan tadi? Dia hanya memanggil nama ku" lanjut Yifan dengan wajah meyakinkan. "Aku yakin dia bisa mencintai ku Appa" Tuan Wu hanya menghela nafas mendengar perkataan anak nya itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu. Appa mendukungmu Yifan. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja." Jawab Tuan Wu akhirnya. "Appa akan pulang ke China Minggu depan. Apa kau ikut?" Tanya Tuan Wu.

"Tidak. Aku akan menyembuhkan Tao dari Trauma nya dahulu. Kalau dia sudah sembuh baru aku akan pulang bersamanya" tolak Yifan dengan halus.

"baiklah. Hati-hati"

"Hati-hati kenapa? Seharusnya Appa yang hati-hati karena pulang terlalu larut seperti ini" jawab Yifan dengan sedikit/? Candaan. Tuan Wu tidak menjawab dan menatap Yifan dengan muka tanpa ekspresi nya. Yifan jadi salah tingkah sendiri,

"Ekhem. Baiklah. Hati-hati Appa" ucap Yifan pada akhirnya dan langsung menutup pintu dengan tidak sopannya namun tetap pelan.

"Hh~. Dasar" dan akhirnya pun Tuan Wu meninggalkan apartemen Yifan.

.

.

Yifan masuk kekamarnya. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya di kamar Tao tidur tadi. Yifan berbaring disebelah Tao dengan bertumpu tangan dan menyibak rambut Tao yang sedikit menutupi mata nya dengan pelan.

"Hh.. Tao-ie. Mengapa kau jadi seperti ini um?" Tanya nya pada Tao. Namun pasti tidak ada jawaban sudah dengan Tao yang tertidur seperti itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku merindukan mu seperti dulu. Tidak seperti ini yang selalu menangis dan berteriak." Yifan enghela nafas saat itu untuk menjeda kata-kata nya.

"Tao. Cepatlah sembuh" dan diakhiri Yifan dengan mengecup kening nya sebentar. Lancang memang. Belum apa-apa sudah cium-cium. Tapi bagaimana lagi. Hati kecil Yifan yang menyuruh. Dan Yifan pun tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hhh!" kejut Tao saat bangun dipagi hari. Entah apa yang dimimpikannya semalam. Namun hal itu membuat Tao terbawa sampai ke alam nyata.

**Yifan!**

Hati Tao berucap.

"Yifan ge!" teriak Tao. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Yifan ge!" ulang Tao.

Kalut sudah pikran Tao kemana-mana saat Yifan tidak menjawab nya juga. Tao melangkah keluar saat dirasa tubuh nya sedikit ringan. Dan melihat kesekitar. Sepi. Kemana Yifan? Tanya Tao dalam hati.

"Yifan ge!?" panggil Tao. Dan berhasil! Yifan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Iya Tao. Ada apa?" jawab Yifan. Berkaca-kaca lah mata Tao saat melihat Yifan. "Tao? Waeguraeyo?" Tanya Yifan saat melihat mata Tao.

GREBB

"Kupikir kau meninggalkan ku Yifan ge" pernyataan Tao membuat kening Yifan mengkerut. Tao sudah sembuh dari Trauma nya? Tapi Yifan sedikit bersyukur. Jadi Ia bisa mengobrol sedikit dengan Tao nantinya.

"Eoh? Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Aku membawa mu ke apartemen ku bukan untuk meninggalkan mu" jawab Yifan.

"Tapi kau sungguh tidak akan meninggalkan ku suatu saat nanti kan? Aku masih takut" bibir Tao mengerucut. Nah inilah yang Yifan sukai dengan Tao.

"Tidak akan Tao" peluk Yifan lagi. "Sekarang bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu? Lalu kita sarapan" janjut Yifan dan diangguki oleh Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan sedang menunggu Tao di ruang Televisi sembari menontonnya(Menonton TV maksudnya). Dan Tao dikamar mandi pun sudah berpakaian lengkap. Namun pikiran nya tiba-tiba di hantui oleh orang-orang itu lagi. Para penagih dan para petugas yang membawanya tempo hari.

"Arrghh!" erang Tao. Yifan yang mendengar pun segera berlari kearah kamar mandi dan mengetok-ngetok pintu nya.

"Tao! Tao! Ada apa!?" panic Yifan. Namun yang didengar Yifan erangan dari mulut Tao lagi.

"Yifan ge~ Hiks. Andwae! Andwae!" Yifan makin panic mendengar nya.

BRAKK

Yifan mendobrak pintu kamar mandi nya dan menghampiri Tao yang meringkuk di dekat pintu yang terus-terusan menggumamkan 'Andwae'. Yifan pun langsung memeluk tubuh Tao.

"Hiks… Hiks…" isak Tao tertahan saat dilihatnya Yifan yang memeluknya.

"Sudah Tao. Tidak ada apa-apa disini. Ada apa eum?" Tanya Yifan sembari menenangkan Tao lagi. Tao hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya secara brutal. Tak sadar Yifan pun menjatuhkan liquid bening yang sedari tadi menumpuk dimata nya.

"Tao-ie. Sudahlah tidak ada apa-apa. Ada aku disini, tak perlu takut" kata-kata Yifan diselingi isakan nya yang ditahan. Tao yang mendengarnya pun menghentikan gelengan kepala nya dan menahan tangis nya sesegukan. Lalu Tao pun mendongakkan kepala nya untuk melihat wajah Yifan. Seketika pikiran Tao yang dibayangi oleh orang-orang tadi menghilang. Entah dapat keberanian dari mana dan pikiran dari mana, Tao mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Yifan dan-

CHU~

Yifan terbelalak setalah apa yang dilakukan Tao barusan. Memang hanya mengecup namun itu sukses membuat Yifan terkejut setengah mati.

"T-Tao?"

"Ge. Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Tao sambil menatap manik coklat Yifan. Yifan kehabisan kata-kata saat ini. Apa yang akan dijawab nya?

"Tidak apa-apa Tao. Gege hanya takut saat kau tiba-tiba berteriak tadi" jawab nya sembari tersenyum meyakinkan pada Tao. "Baiklah. Apa kau siap. Kita sarapan pagi ini. Kau mau makan dimana?" Tanya Yifan. Sementara Tao sudah terlihat baik-baik saja. _'cepat sekali berubahnya' _batin Yifan.

"Tao sedang ingin makan Bulgogi ge." Jawab Tao dan diangguki Yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Kenyangnya. Gomawo ge!" riang Tao sesudah makan. Yifan senang kalau setiap hari Tao seperti ini. Dan dihapuskan oleh semua bayangan yang ada di otak Tao. Hmm… dihapuskan. Yifan langsung mendapat ide setelah nya. Mengikutkan Tao terapi agar dia tenang.

**Great.**

Yifan rasa itu ide yang bagus. "-iya kan ge." Tao menatap Yifan setelah berkata demikian. Namun yang didapat Tao adalah Yifan yang sedang senyum-senyum menatapnya.

"Ge!" tegur Tao. Tersadarlah Yifan dari lamunan nya. Tao yang melihat Yifan yang sudah focus menatap nya pun segera bertanya apakah dia melamun.

"Ah. Tidak Tao. Aku tidak melamun." Sergah Yifan tenang. Namun dibalas Tao dengan deathglare imut nya yang membuat Yifan ingin menerjang nya saat itu juga. Tapi tenang, akal sehat Yifan masih berfungsi. "Hey! Kenapa kau memasang tampang imut seperti itu eoh?" Tanya Yifan yang membuat Tao membulatkan mata nya.

"Yak! Aku tidak memasang wajah imut. Kau tahu?" Tao mengucapkan itu dengan nada tinggi. Sontak saja mereka mengalih perhatian para pengunjung di restoran itu.

'Sepasang kekasih bertengkar?'

'Ada apa sih?'

'Mengganggu saja'

Begitulah bisikan para tamu disitu terhadap Tao dan Yifan. Tao yang merasa pun segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat sembari memukul kepala nya dan menggumam 'pabbo'. Yifan pun berdiri dan membungkukkan badan nya seaya meminta maaf pada para pelanggan.

Setelah Yifan duduk. Ia melihat Tao yang masih saja memukulkan tangannya ke kepala nya sendiri.

"Hey. Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Lihatlah." Perintah Yifan. Tao pun menyapukan mata nya ke seluruh ruangan. Dan benar saja sudah tidak ada yang membicarakan nya lagi—menurut Tao. Tao hanya menundukkan kepala setelah itu merutuk dirinya sendiri. Yifan hanya tersenyum melihat nya. Lalu terlintas lah sebuah kejahilan di otak nya.

"Hey Tao. Kau dengar tidak apa kata orang tadi? Yang kata nya _Sepasang Kekasih. _Kau berfikir apakah kita terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih begitu?" Tanya Yifan.

**BLUSH**

Entah datang dari mana, jantung Tao berdetak dua kali lipat dari batas normal. Dan pipi nya pun memerah dengan mata yang melebar.

**_Gugup?_**

**_Kenapa?_** Tanya Tao pada diri nya sendiri.

"M-mwo? S-sepasang Kekasih? A-apa-apaan itu?" Yifan tersenyum nakal saat menyadari nada kegugupan dari Tao. Tao yang melihat smirk Yifan pun makin merah lah pipi nya. _'Kenapa dia terlihat tampan saat seperti itu? Astaga Tao! Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh' _batin Tao.

"Menurutmu bagaimana kalau kita benar-benar jadi sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Tao sembari duduk mendekati Tao. _'ada apa dengannya? Apakah pelayan tadi memasukkan sesuatu didalam makanannya? Ya ampun kenapa tubuh ku tidak bisa bergerak?' _seakan mati rasa Tao berusaha untuk bergerak menjauhi Yifan yang semakin menempel padanya sampai-sampai keringat dingin mengalir dari kepala nya.

Yifan yang melihat nya pun salah sangka. Dia kira Tao kembali dibayangi oleh orang-orang itu. Segera lah Yifan mengambilkan tisu untuk mengelap keringat Tao yang terjatuh dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tao? Ada apa eoh?" panik Yifan. Tao yang merasakan nada ke khawatiran dari Yifan pun langsung tenang—sedikit takut juga saat mendengar nada bicara Yifan– dari ke tegangannya.

"E-eh? Tidak ada apa-apa ge" sahut Tao.

"Syukurlah. Ku kira kau akan kambuh lagi" Yifan pun memeluk Tao. Tao merasa nyaman saat Yifan memeluknya seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Yifan dan Tao—lebih tepat nya Tao saja, menonton sebuah kartun. Kartun favorite Tao. Yifan sedang membaca salah satu majalah favorite nya juga, alih-alih nonton kartun lebih baik baca majalah—ujar nya. Suasana sepi dan terasa nyaman, hingga tiba-tiba.

"Eungh." Erang Tao sembari memegang kepala nya. Segera Yifan menoleh kearah Tao.

"Tao. Wae?" Tanya Yifan takut-takut. Dan hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Tao.

"Tidurlah sekarang. Sudah larut." Suruh Yifan, namun dibalas gelengan lagi.

"Why?" alis Yifan mengkerut mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu Tao? Gege tidak mengerti." Jawab Yifan. Yifan merasa aneh dengan Tao.

"Why ge? Why?" Tanya Tao lagi, namun kali ini Tao seperti hendak menangis. _Kenapa apanya? _Batin Yifan.

"Gege benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Tao. Cepatlah tidur sekarang. Aku tahu kau kelelahan. Kajja" ajak Yifan sembari menuntun Tao ke kamar. Tao hanya diam dan mengikuti Yifan yang membawa nya.

"Tidurlah. Besok kau mau kemana? Gege akan membawa mu. Jaljayo" dan diakhiri senyuman 1000 volt milik Yifan.

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Tiba-tiba Tao merasa tubuh nya kembali menegang dan merasa wajah nya memanas. _Perasaan ini lagi_ batin Tao.

_Tes_

Hujan? Bukan. Itu Tao yang menangis. _Pabo! Tao Pabo! Kenapa kau menyukai orang yang tidak menyukai mu? Dan juga siapa yang menyukai ku? Aku ini gangguan jiwa! Tidak ada yang suka dengan mu Tao. Berhenti lah menyukai-nya. Ia hanya kasihan kepada mu yang sangat bodoh ini. Tidak lebih. _Batin Tao dan akhirnya tertidur setelah sedikit menangis.

Yifan mendudukkan dirinya disofa tadi. Kata-kata Tao masih terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya. Ada apa dengan Tao? Itulah kata yang selalu ada di dalam hatinya. Dia bingung.

Sangat bingung. Tidak biasa nya Tao bertanya. Apakah Tao sudah lebih baik dari sebelum dia bertemu?

Ah sudahlah. Yifan sudah tertidur sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari pun berlalu seperti biasa. Yifan mengajak—lagi– Tao jalan-jalan kemana Tao ingin. Tao juga sudah tidak terlalu takut lagi. Sehari mungkin satu dua kali saja bila dia kembali dibayangi oleh masa lalu nya. Dan Yifan akui dia tidak perlu memasukkan Tao ke Terapi.

Yifan sedang mengendarai mobilnya untuk menyenangkan Tao. Dan Tao menikmati pemandangan jalanan yang penuh dengan lampu-lampu disekelilingnya hingga-

"Ge?" Tanya Tao.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Tanya Yifan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya ke jalanan.

"Eum. Tidak jadi"

"Tidak jadi? Emang nya ada apa? Kau lapar? Tapi tadi kan kita baru makan. Atau kau mau kesuatu tempat? Kau bosan? Oh atau k-"

"Tidak ge, bukan itu" putus Tao.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Yifan.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Yifan terkikik mendengarnya. Oh ayolah sejak kapan Tao terlihat ragu seperti ini?

"Tentu saja Tao" jawab Yifan.

"Ge. Why?" Tanya Tao sedikit ragu mengucapkannya. Yifan langsung merubah mimic wajahnya. Tao sedikit takut melihat perubahan Yifan. Yifan langsung menepikan mobilnya dan berbalik menatap Tao.

"Tao. beberapa hari yang lalu kau juga bertanya begitu. Sebenarnya pertanyaan apa itu? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti" Tao diam tak bergeming.

"Tao jawab aku. Apa maksudmu eoh?" Tanya Yifan sedikit meninggi. Kepala Tao makin menunduk mendengarnya.

"Ge. Why?" Tanya Tao lagi berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Namun masih bisa didengar Yifan. Yifan berfikir, Tao kembali dalam masa trauma nya.

"Hhh… Aku tidak akan menjawabnya kalau kau tidak bertanya sungguh-sungguh dan bertanya hanya dengan kata 'Why' seperti itu. Kita pulang." jawab Yifan dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Orang seperti Tao tidak bisa dibentak dan dimarahi. Yifan hanya bersabar untuk menghadapinya. Agar Tao mencintainya. Yah setidaknya itulah yang diharapkan Yifan. Yifan tidak tahu saja padahal Tao juga sudah mencintai nya.

Tao juga diam tak bergeming. Tao meyakinkan dirinya untuk bertanya sekarang juga. Kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi kan? Namun setelah dia sedikit melirik Yifan yang tengah konsentrasi dengan wajah tampak frustasi nyali Tao hilang seketika. _Baiklah aku akan bertanya. Kau pasti bisa Tao, pasti_ Batinnya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Ge. Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau membawaku saat orang-orang sedang menangkapku? Kenapa kau mau menolongku? Dan membawa ku ke apartemen mu? Padahal aku sering membuat mu repot dengan semua yang ada pada diriku. Dan kenapa kau begitu…" Tao menahannya sebentar dan menarik nafas dalam. "…baik padaku?" itulah pertanyaan yang selama ini ingin dia tanyakan pada Yifan.

Bukannya Tao tidak senang tinggal dengan Yifan. Dia sangat senang malah namun Tao takut Yifan akan membencinya suatu saat dan meninggalkannya. Takut? Tentu saja. Tao tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang.

Yifan kembali menepikan mobilnya lagi. Yifan memejamkan mata nya dan menarik nafas dalam. Meresapi ucapan Tao. _Ya Tuhan. Apa yang harus ku jawab? _Batinnya.

"Tao mau tahu jawabannya?" Tanya Yifan dan tentu saja Tao mengangguk. "Jika gege menjawab yang sebenarnya apakah Tao akan membenci gege?" Tanya Yifan lagi dan disahut gelengan Tao.

_Bagaimana aku mau membencimu. Kau sudah menolongku ge._ Batin Tao.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menolongmu pada hari itu?" diam, Yifan maupun Tao sama-sama diam. "Apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu disini?" Tanya Yifan lagi menunjuk dada kiri nya, Tao mengerutkan alisnya pertanda dia sedang bingung, dan Yifan tahu itu.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan apa-apa saat bersamaku?" Tanya Yifan lagi dan tersenyum miris. Tao tidak dapat menerka apa yang dimaksudkan Yifan dan kembali menunduk. Sebenarnya yang dirasakan Tao saat bersama Yifan itu adalah rasa sayang kepada Yifan. Dan Tao menyukai Yifan, mencintai malah.

"Kau tahu? Aku menyukai mu Tao. Mencintai mu." Jawab Yifan pada akhirnya. Tao terbelalak mendengarnya, rona merah menyelimuti wajah Tao sekarang. Dan tentu saja Yifan tidak melihatnya.

"Itulah alasan ku menolongmu pada hari itu. Coba kau bayangkan orang yang kau cintai sedang dibawa oleh petugas-petugas rumah sakit dengan paksa? Dan mendengar perkataan orang bahwa dia gila? Padahal dia tidak gila. Orang-orang hanya menonton dan tidak menolong nya untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Pasti sakit bukan?" Tao terharu mendengarnya. Namun tetap diam menundukkan kepala nya.

"Aku bahkan mencintai orang yang tidak mencintai ku. Aku mencintai orang yang salah? Tidak kan? Dia pun mungkin tidak tahu apa arti cinta." Yifan menatap Tao yang menunduk sembari tersenyum, terlihat Yifan sekarang ingin menjatuhkan air mata nya. "Sudah tidur ya. Ah aku pasti sudah gila sekarang berbicara sendiri. Baiklah kau boleh membenciku setelah ini Tao. Kau b-"

CHU~

Yifan tebelalak sekali lagi setelah kejadian di kamar mandi. Tao menciumnya! Tao pun terlihat menjatuhkan air mata nya setelah mendengar semua perkataan Yifan. Yifan masih membeku melihatnya.

Yifan dapat merasakan Tao sekarang melumat bibirnya. Yifan tak dapat menahan semua nya lagi. Yifan pun menarik tubuh Tao ke atas pangkuannya dan balas melumat bibir Tao. Tidak kasar tentunya.

Mereka terlarut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan, meresapi kesedihan dan merasakan cinta yang selama ini mereka pendam masing-masing. Yifan rasa ia harus segera melepaskan ciumannya yang merasa nafas Tao tidak beraturan untuk mengambil sedikit udara.

**PLOOP**

Tao segera mengambil udara sebanyak-banyak nya. Wajah mereka masih dekat, sangat dekat. Hidung pun masih bersentuhan. Setelah stabil. Tao menatap wajah Yifan dan

**BLUSH**

Melihat wajah Yifan yang sangat dekat membuat darah Tao berdesir dan jantungnya memompa beberapa kali lebih cepat.

"M-Maaf" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Tao. Yifan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Maaf untuk apa?"Tanya Yifan pura-pura tidak tahu. Tao merutuk diri nya saat itu juga.

"Haha. Tidak usah memukulkan tangan mu begitu" Yifan menjauhkan tangan Tao yang mengetuk-ngetuk kepala nya. "Aku terkejut saat kau tiba-tiba menciumku tadi" Yifan mengelap bibir Tao yang basah. Tao hanya dapat menunduk rupa menyembunyikan wajah merah padam nya.

"Jadi" Tao mengangkat wajahnya saat Yifan menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Pertanda apa itu tadi? Kau menciumku tiba-tiba karena kau tidak mencintai ku atau karena kau mencintai ku?" Tao diam.

"Baiklah kalau memang kau tidak mencintai ku. Terima kasih atas ciumannya" jawab Yifan sendiri tanpa membiarkan Tao berbicara.

"Tidak" Yifan diam melihat Tao.

"Bukan itu maksudnya. Aku. A-aku juga mencintai mu ge" Tao menunduk lagi setelah mengatakan hal itu. Yifan merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di dalam tubuh nya hingga tidak bisa ditahan untuk tersenyum. (Ingat! Posisi nya masih kek tadi. Tao dipangkuan Yifan di dalam mobil '-') *author mulai sarap*

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yifan. Sekali lagi Tao mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu cium aku lagi" Tao terkejut mendengarnya lalu ia mengangkat kepala nya dan

CHU~

Kali ini Yifan yang menciumnya. Sekali lagi, Tao blushing didepan Yifan. Dan Yifan yang melihat nya pun semakin puas.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tao kit-" Yifan berhenti berucap saat melihat sang kekasih yang sudah terlelap dengan damainya. Kekasih? Ngomong-ngomong apakah mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?

Jawabnnya adalah IYA.

Yifan segera keluar dari mobil nya dan menuju pintu sebelah—Tao tertidur-

"Tao. Tao baby. Ireona." Yifan mencoba untuk membangunkan Tao namun hanya dibalas. "Hmm." Oleh Tao. Yifan tersenyum melihat nya.

Akhirnya, Yifan pun menggendong Tao menuju kamarnya. Dan Yifan akan tidur bersama Tao sekarang. Sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih boleh kan? Itulah kata hati Yifan.

.

.

.

_Terlihat Yifan yang terganggu dari tidurnya karena bias matahari dan menggapai-gapai orang disebelah nya._

**_KOSONG_**

_Yifan pun bangun dan benar saja. Tempat disampingnya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu Yifan mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar dan terlihat secarik kertas di nakas nya._

_'__MIANHAE GE'_

_Itulah isi surat tersebut. Yifan membelalakkan mata nya saat menyadari._

_TAO PERGI!_

_Yifan bergegas keluar kamar. Memastikan Tao hanya bercanda. Tao tidak mungkin pergi. Tao tidak mungkin pergi. Batinnya. Seakan itu adalah mantra yang ampuh agar Tao tidak sungguh pergi darinya._

_Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tao benar-benar meninggalkannya sekarang. Yifan tidak percaya, Tao sejahat ini padanya. Yifan berfikir sebentar barang mehilangkan sakit dikepala nya. Setelah itu Yifan langsung mencari Tao. aku pasti menemukan mu Tao._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yifan tak henti-henti nya mencari Tao. sudah empat hari Yifan berkeliling hanya mencari Tao. namun Tao tak jua menampakkan batang hidung nya dihadapan Yifan. Bahkan mata Yifan sudah menampakkan bahwa betapa lelah nya ia sekarang. Namun itupu tetap tak digubris Yifan dan tetap mencari Tao tanpa pulang kerumah._

_Yifan menepi sebentar dan berfikir kemana Tao. sampai mata nya melihat siluet orang yang selama ini dicari nya._

_TAO_

_Ya, itu Tao dan Yifan yakin itu. Sekarang Yifan melihat Tao ingin menyeberang Yifan pun keluar dari mobil nya dan berteriak saat sebuah mobil besar hendak menabrak Tao._

_TIINN/TAO!_

"Hhh!"

"GE!"

Bersamaan dengan itu. Dia melihat Tao dengan wajah yang basah dan mata yang sedikit membengkak. Yifan langsung meraba tubuh Tao dan memeriksa wajah nya. _Tidak apa-apa_ batin Yifan.

"Ge! Kenapa kau tadi seperti orang gila!? Teriak-teriak dan berbicara sendiri?" sungut Tao sedikit membentak. Yifan tersadar dari lamunan nya. _Jadi, hanya mimpi?_ Batin nya lagi.

"Ge! Jawab a-"

CHU

Yifan langsung menyambar bibir Tao dengan rakus. Tao kaget bukan main namun tetap dibalas nya ciuman Yifan. Yifan yang merasa dibalas pun semakin liar hingga Tao benar-benar kehabisan nafas dan memukul dada Yifan dengan keras.

"Hh-hh… Kau ingin membuat ku mati ya ge!?" bentak Tao.

Yifan langsung memeluk Tao dan terisak dibahu nya. Tao pun semakin bingung dan panic saat mendengar isakan kecil Yifan.

"Ge. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau bermimpi buruk ya?" Tanya Tao pelan. Yifan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan Tao paham itu.

"Sudah lah ge. Tidak apa-apa. Dulu kau yang selalu bilang padaku bahwa tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Tapi sekarang kau yang begitu. Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kenapa jadi terbalik seperti ini?" Tanya Tao dengan nada manja. Yifan tersenyum di pelukan Tao. lalu melepaskannya.

"Sekarang. Jelaskan semuanya" tuntut Tao sembari menyilangkan tangannya.

"Baiklah. Hh~ gege tadi bermimpi kau meninggalkan gege. Dan mimpi itu serasa nyata Tao kau tahu itu?" dan dijawab gelengan Tao. Yifan sweatdrop melihatnya.  
>"Inti nya ya seperti itu. Tapi gege minta jangan tinggalkan gege ne. Gege tidak tahu harus kemana mencari kau bila itu terjadi." Jelas Yifan.<p>

"Kalau begitu tidak usah cari aku kalau aku pergi" jawab Tao lagi dan Yifan melongo mendengarnya.

"Jadi. Kau benar ingin pergi?" Tanya Yifan. Lalu dibalas Tao lagi dengan gelengan. Alis Yifan berkerut melihatnya. "Lalu?" Tanya Yifan lagi.

"Ani. Tao juga tidak tahu" jawab Tao sembari geleng kepala dan mengangkat bahu.

Yifan sudah tidak tahan melihat nya dan langsung menerjang tubuh Tao hingga menindihinya.

"Aah.. dasar anak nakal. Berani nya kau menggoda kekasih baru mu huh"

"Eoh? Emang aku menggoda mu? Tidak tuh" jawab Tao tanpa mau kalah.

"Baiklah kalau kau berani menjawab anak nakal. Kau mau berapa ronde pagi ini? Sekalian jadi sentuhan pertama Yifan bagi Tao di pagi hari. Bagaimana?" Tanya Yifan lalu memasang smirk andalannya.

Tao seketika menegang dan membulatkan mata mendengarnya. Dengan segera Tao memberontak dibawah Yifan dan Yifan semakin mengeratkan pertahanannya.

"Tidak ge! Jangan! Ini masih pagi hmmpph-" Yifan segera melumat bibir Tao dengan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Mhh hh.. Ti- hh dak haah ge" Tao mendesah saat Yifan memainkan nipple nya dari luar. Yifan tersenyum puas ditengah-tengah ciumannya dengan Tao.

**PLOOP**

"Hahh hahh.. Ge, kumohon jangan. Ini masih pagi" mohon Tao.

"Lalu. Kau mau kapan? Siang? Sore? Eumm atau malam?"

**BLUSH**

Pertanyaan Yifan membuat pipi Tao memanas lagi.

"Ti-tidak b-bukan itu maksudku"

"Ayolah baby. Kau pasti akan menyukai nya dan meminta lebih."

**BLUSH**

Sekali lagi kadar merah di wajah Tao meningkat. Apalagi sekarang Yifan menggesek-gesekan sesuatu dibawah sana.

"B-bukan itu. Hanya saja. A- aku belum siap ge" lirih Tao sembari menahan desahannya.

Yifan menundukkan kepala nya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Lalu kapan kau akan siap? Kau tahu. Aku sudah menginginkan ini sejak lama dan saat kau berada disini. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk menahannya karena kau saat itu tidak dalam keadaan baik." Bisik Yifan didepan wajah Tao. Tao hanya memejamkan mata saat nafas Yifan menyapu wajahnya. "Tapi. Baiklah jika kau belum siap." Yifan menjauhkan wajah nya dan mata Tao terbuka. "aku akan menunggu mu hingga siap" dan setelah itu Yifan meninggalkan Tao dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

_'__mian ge aku tidak bermaksud begitu'_

.

.

.

.

.

Malam nya. Tao melihat Yifan yang sedang berdiam diri di balkon. Tao tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tao merasa bersalah telah menolak Yifan tadi pagi. Tiba-tiba Tao merasa kaki nya melemah dan kepala nya seperti ada batu diatas nya. Hingga..

**BUGH**

Yifan pun berbalik saat mendengar bunyi tersebut dan melihat Tao sudah pingsan didekatnya.

"Tao!"

TBC

Otte Otee? Maafkan saya jika ceritanya kurang bagus, karena saya masih newbie ^^

Reviewnya ditunggu~


	2. Chapter 2 : END

**Title: Why?**

Author: LoveHyunFamily / OvieKim_

Pair: TaoRis and other

Genre: Drama/Romance, Family, Sad(mungkin)

**Warning! Yaoi, ****Bahasa Kekanakan,**** Alur Kecepatan, Yang enggak suka silakan out.**

If You Don't Like. Don't Read!

Happy Reading

"Tao!" teriak Yifan dan segera menghampiri nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh" lenguh Tao saat merasa kepala yang yang berdenyut. Yifan terbangun dari tidur nya dan membasahi kembali kain kompres dikepala Tao. Tao pun memandangi Yifan hingga Yifan juga menatap kepadanya.

"Ge. Mianhae harus nya ak-"

"Ssstt sudahlah tidak usah banyak bicara dulu. Kau istirahatlah kembali" Yifan mengecup Tao sebentar dan ikut berbaring disamping nya sambil memeluk Tao.

Mereka saling memandang dan Yifan tersenyum saat melihat Tao yang juga memandang kearah nya dengan tatapan polos.

"Tidurlah." Tegur Yifan. Tao mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Yifan dan saat hidung mereka bersentuhan mata Tao kembali menutup. Dan Yifan tahu Tao langsung tertidur setelah mendengar dengkuran halus dari nafas Tao.

"Suka sekali kau menggoda ku Tao" kata Yifan terkekeh sendiri dan kembali mengecup bibir Tao. "Jaljayo baby" mereka pun tertidur dengan posisi sambil memeluk satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat di dalam kamar ada dua orang yang masih bergelung dibawah selimut hangat mereka. Salah satu nya memeluk orang disampinya, mereka seperti masih enggan untuk bangun. Padahal matahari pun sudah berada pada posisi nya. Saat ini, seorang namja yang dipeluk sedang berbalik posisi untuk yang kesekian kali nya. Sekarang mereka saling berhadapan dalam tidurnya. Namun setelah berbalik posisi sang namja yang dipeluk merasa terganggu oleh bias matahari yang tepat mengenai nya dibalik gorden itu.

"Eungh" lenguh sang namja yang dipeluk atau lebih tepatnya Tao.

Tao membuka matanya perlahan dan seketika terkesiap saat melihat wajah Yifan dengan jarak sedekat ini.

**Deg**

_Perasaan ini lagi. _Tao merasa seperti ada berjuta bunga yang mekar didalam tubuh nya.

"Tao? kau sudah bangun eum?" Tanya Yifan, Tao langsung sadar dari keterpanaan/? nya. Tao tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yifan. Ia malah menutupkan kembali mata nya. Kembali, Yifan tersenyum maklum melihatnya.

Melihat Tao yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia akan segera bangun. Yifan perlahan mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Tao dan sembari berbisik sesuatu. Saat tidak ada balasan dari Tao. Yifan kembali menggerakkan wajah nya makin mendekat dan-

**CHUP**

Tao langsung membuka mata nya lebar—selebarnya. Padahal Yifan hanya mengecup. Namun Tao sudah bereaksi seheboh/? itu, bagaimana kalau yang—ehhmm.*Oke author mulai mengada-ngada *abaikan

"Haha.. aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura baby. Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu" Tao tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya menunduk dalam.

**Hening.**

Tao tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang dan jantungnya tambah cepat berdentum saja bila dalam situasi seperti ini. Sedangkan Yifan menikmati pemandangan didepannya sembari membelai surai hitam milik Tao.

"G-ge"

"Hmm? Wae baby?"

"M-mianhae" Yifan tau Tao meminta maaf karena apa. Kejadian kemarin pagi.

"Tak apa Tao. Gege mengerti" jawabnya. Tao pun mendongak dan melihat Yifan yang tersenyum kepada nya membuat ia semakin merasa bersalah atas kejadian semalam. Yifan sudah terlalu baik untuk nya. Kenapa ia harus menolak ajakan Yifan kemarin? Lagipula, Ia juga mencintai Yifan kan? Dan tidak salah kah bila ia—Tao– melakukannya?

"T-tapi…"

"Sudahlah Tao. tak perlu dibahas. Kau belum siap kan? Nah, kalau kau belum siap buat apa gege melakukannya? Itu hanya membuat mu tersiksa bila kita pada akhirnya melakukan Morning Sex kemarin."

**BLUSH**

Tao memerah mendengar pernyataan—frontal- Yifan.

"dasar mesum! Bukan itu maksud nya." Tao mempoutkan bibir nya dan Yifan langsung saja kembali mengecup bibir Tao.

"Lalu apa heum?"

"A-aku.." Tao terlihat ragu mengatakannya dan menjeda sebentar kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan nya—antara tidak mau mengatakannya- "Tidak jadi ge" dan Tao langsung membelakangi Yifan.

"Yak! Baby! Kau membuat ku penasaran." Protes Yifan.

"Ani! Tidak jadi ge" teriak Tao.

"Apa kau tidak takut suami mu yang tampan ini mati penasaran?"

**DUK!**

"Aww! Appo baby" ringis Yifan stelah Tao menjedotkan/? kepala nya kearah belakang tepat mengenai jidat Yifan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut suami? Dasar" gerutu Tao.

"Ayolah baby. Kau tadi ingin mengatakan apa?"-Yifan

"Tidak jadi. Sudah hilang mood ku untuk mengatakannya kepada mu"-Tao

Dan setelah itu Tao ingin bangun, namun pinggang nya masih dalam dekapan Yifan. Dan sudah pasti Tao kalah melawan Yifan.

**BRUKK**

Setelah Tao kalah melawan Yifan. Yifan segera membawa Tao berbaring di atas tubuh nya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Yifan dengan wajah yang err.. menyeramkan—menurut Tao-

Namun bukan Tao namanya bila tidak menyahut yang tidak ingin Yifan dengar seperti "Gege kepo amat ya." Jawab Tao dengan polos nya dan membuat Yifan kembali sweatdrop dan sedikit terpancing amarah nya.

"Kau memang pantas dihukum. Aku ak-"

"Hukum? Paling juga hukumannya ingin '_menyiksa'_ ku kan?" potong Tao sembari memasang wajah nakal nya saat ini.

Sekarang Yifan lah yang terkejut melihat perubahan Tao _'ini anak cepat sekali berubah nya. Baiklah anak nakal bila kau tahu itu artinya 'menyiksa'. Akan kulakukan sekarang'_ batin Yifan dan setelah mengeluarkan smirk nya. Yifan dan Tao langsung memagut lidah satu sama lain.

Dan tentu saja Yifan tidak mau kalah dalam sesi ini. Secara dia merasa dia yang harus mengendalikan Tao. Bukan sebaliknya.

Mereka masih memagut satu sama lain hingga Tao merasa paru-paru nya terasa kosong dan perlu oksigen. Tao memukul-mukul dada Yifan saat Yifan tidak juga mau melepaskan pagutannya.

"Hmmh.. hhfftt.. aah. ge~"

**PLOOP**

Yifan—dengan terpaksa- melepaskan pagutannya bersama Tao. Tao segera saja mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyak nya. Yifan yang melihat wajah Tao yang memerah semakin saja membuat libido nya bertambah. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Yifan membalikkan badannya, Tao dibawah dan dia diatas.

"Kau sangat menggoda baby" goda Yifan. Tao hanya memerah dibuat nya dan itu kembali membuat Yifan hilang kendali dan mereka saling perang lidah lagi.

Tangan Yifan tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya mulai mengangkat kaos yang dipakai Tao dan langsung menemukan apa yang dicari nya dan memilin tonjolan kecil tersebut.

"A-ahh.." desah Tao.

"Yes baby. Sebut nama ku, terus dan terus" bisik Yifan sembari masih memainkan jari nya di daerah dada Tao.

Desahan Tao lah yang paling dominan di kejadian itu. Yifan hanya mengerang keenakan sembari menyebutkan nama Tao bila ia klimaks.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gomawo baby" ucap Yifan sembari mengecup bibir Tao.

Tao masih menetral kan nafas nya sekarang.

Yifan sebetulnya masih ingin bermain-main dengan kekasih nya itu. Namun ini masih pertama bagi Tao dan pertama bagi Yifan juga. Jadi ia tidak tega bila Tao sampai kelelahan.

"hhh-hh.. Ternyata lelah juga ya ge" upcap Tao pada akhirnya setelah sekian lama.

Yifan tak menyangka Tao berucap sepolos itu. Maksudnya, yaahh err.. yang begituan kan memang lelah.

Yifan balas tersenyum setelah melihat Tao yang memandangi nya sembari tersenyum masih dengan deru nafas yang memburu.

"Kau lelah? Istirahatlah" jawab Yifan. Namun dibalas gelengan oleh Tao. Yifan mengernyit dibuatnya.

"Ini sudah jam 11 ge. Dan kau belum sarapan. Kau lapar kan? Aku akan mencoba memasak untuk mu" Tao membelai pipi Yifan dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak lapar Tao. dan terimakasih untuk tawaran nya. Aku cukup kenyang dengan hanya memakanmu tadi" jawab Yifan dan Tao memerah setelah nya.

"Aiish.. dasar mesum" ucap Tao langsung bangkit dari ranjang nya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Brukk brukk grekk/?**

**GREB**

"Sedang apa baby?" Tanya Yifan memeluk Tao dari belakang setelah melihat Tao—sudah mandi tentunya– yang sedari tadi hanya mengobrak-abrik isi lemari es sembari duduk bersila—menahan sakit didaerah selangkangannya–

"Huftt.. aku tidak tahu harus memasak apa hari ini ge. Dan yang bisa kumasak hanya ramyun. Itupun yang instan. Biasa nya kalau sedang begini eomma yang memasak untukku dan appa. Dan kami makan bersama-sama dan- hikss dan-"

"Stttt.. sudahlah tidak apa. Kan sudah gege bilang tidak usah memasak" Yifan berusaha menenangkan Tao yang terisak. Yifan sudah mengira sebelumnya Tao akan menangis. Karena Yifan dapat mendengar semakin lama suara Tao mengecil saat—tidak sengaja– menceritakan eomma nya.

"Tapi gege kan lapar. Siapa lagi yang akan memasak" Tanya Tao sambil menahan isakan nya.

"Kan sudah gege bilang gege tidak lapar. Gege hanya menyuruhmu istirahat karena ta-"

**Kruyuuukk~~**

Perkataan Yifan terhenti setelah mendengar 'sesuatu' yang berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Dan tentunya itu bunyi milik Tao.

"Tapi aku yang lapar ge" rengek Tao sembari tersenyum polos. Belum lagi air mata nya belum kering itu. Mati-matian Yifan menahan untuk tidak menyerang Tao sekarang juga—lagi.

"Baiklah. Kita pesan saja oke" dan dijawab anggukan oleh Tao. Yah hanya itu yang bisa Yifan lakukan karena dia sendiri juga tidak bisa memasak.

.

.

.

.

.

**Malam nya**

Yifan sedang menikmati masa-masa nya berdua dengan Tao. Dan Tao terlihat menikmati bagaimana Yifan memandangnya, membelai nya, dan usapan-usapannya pada Tao. dan Yifan tersenyum senang saat dirasa nya Tao sedang menikmati sentuhannya dengan cara menutup mata.

"Ge" Yifan bergumam saat Tao memanggilnya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan Yifan kembali tersenyum.

"ada apa?" Tanya Yifan

"tidak jadi"

"hey. kenapa setiap kali kau memanggil ku dan kutanya ada apa pasti kau menjawab 'tidak jadi' kau tahu itu membuat ku penasaran karena kata-kata mu pasti bertujuan dengan suatu pertanyaan" sahut Yifan yang sudah kesal karena setiap kali Tao memanggilnya pasti mengatakan tidak jadi. Dan tentu saja Yifan menjawabnya dengan lembut.

Tao menunduk sembari menikmati sentuhan tangan Yifan pada wajah nya. Sangat lembut. Itulah dibenak Tao saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan 'terima kasih' padamu karena kau sudah menolong ku pada waktu itu. Jika tidak ada kau aku tidak tahu aku berada di mana sekarang" jawab Tao pada akhirnya.

Benar. Yifan sendiri juga tidak menyangka hari itu akan beremu Tao—dalam keadaan tidak baik- jika tidak. Dimana Tao sekarang? Sedang apa? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Mungkin saja itu akan menjadi pertanyaan seumur hidup Yfan karena tidak mengetahui dimana Tao berada.

Yifan segera tersenyum pada Tao agar Tao tidak menyangka nya apa-apa karna Yifan merasa sudah melamun terlalu lama.

"Itu sudah kewajiban ku Tao" jawab Yifan tetap bertahan dengan senyum nya.

"Tapi gege sudah terlalu baik terhadapku. sedangkan aku tidak bisa memberi apa-apa kepada gege" –Tao

"Kenapa kau berfikir seakan-akan aku akan minta imbalan kepada mu? Kau tahu. Aku tulus melakukan ini. Karena apa? Karena Kau. Karena seorang Huang Zi Tao. seorang yang sangat ku sayangi dan ku cintai." Yifan menjeda kata-katanya. Perlahan Tao merasakan pipinya memanas dan segera merapatkan tubuh nya pada Yifan, meletakkan kepalanya di dada seorang Wu Yi Fan.

"Dengan cukup kau selalu berada disamping ku. Maka semua yang aku lakukan terhadap mu akan seimbang Tao. Jadi tolong jangan pergi dari ku oke" Tanya Yifan dan tentu saja Tao mengangguk dengan cepat dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yifan. Yifan pun balas memeluk Tao tak kalah erat. Tapi Tao tetap bisa bernafas.

"Ge. Bisakah besok kita mengunjungi rumah ku?" Tanya Tao

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" jawab Yifan dengan sedikit berteriak—semangat- dan Tao hanya tersenyum terharu melihat Yifan yang sungguh baik terhadap nya.

"Sudah malam. Sebaik nya kau tidur" –cup- Yifan mengecup kening Tao. dan Tao—lagi lagi- hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Secerah hati seorang lelaki manis yang tengah menyiapkan baju untuk sang pacar—yang seorang lelaki juga-. Dia sedang senang hari ini karena akan mengunjungi rumahnya yang telah lama kosong itu.

Tak lama keluarlah sang pacar-Yifan- dari kamar mandi dan sang lelaki manis-Tao- tengah tersenyum pada Yifan.

Cup

"Baju untuk mu sudah ku siapkan ge" berlalu saling berbalas senyum dan Yifan mengangguk. Ahh Yifan tidak menyangka hidup nya akan sebahagia ini. Yifan baru menyadari Tao memiliki jiwa seorang ibu. Yifan jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengan Tao. Aiihh Yifan sadarlah, masih pagi jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam okey.

Haha. Lucu sekali Yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua sudah siap untuk kerumah Tao-yang sudah lama tak berpenghuni- dengan Tao yang memakai setelan kemeja warna putih dan celana jeans hitam. Begitupun Yifan, namun Yifan memakai kemeja berwarna hitam. Ah.. mereka benar-benar cocok.

"Siap sayang?" Tanya Yifan dan Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban sembari tersenyum manis kearah Yifan setelah Yifan memasangkan sabuk pengaman kepadanya.

Dan sesampainya Tao dengan tidak sabarnya untuk turun dari mobil nya, namun sabuk yang sedari tadi berada ditubuh nya tidak bisa terbuka-buka. Segera saja Yifan membantu.

"Sabar baby" Yifan hanya geleng-geleng sembari terkekeh melihat kelakuan sang namjachingu yang langsung melesat keluar setelah sabuk nya terlepas.

Yifan pun keluar dengan santai nya. Karena Yifan memarkirkan mobil nya diluar pagar, jadi agak jauh untuk cepat sampai ke mana Tao berada.

Yifan hampir saja menjatuhkan rahang nya saat melihat Tao seperti berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang disana. Namun Yifan tak melihat siapa-siapa. Sungguh! Ini Yifan yang berhalusinasi atau.. Arrghh Yifan segera mempercepat langkah nya menuju Tao.

"Ah! Ge! Palli! Palli sini!" panggil Tao dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu sampai dia loncat-loncat memanggil Yifan. _Ya tuhan apalagi ini_ batin nya miris.

"Ge! Perkenalkan ini eomma. Ternyata eomma sudah lama menunggu kita disini" Tao langsung memperkenalkan yang disebutnya 'eomma' tersebut.

Yifan tidak ingin Tao kembali seperti dulu.

**TIDAK!**

Camkan itu. Dan Yifan ingin menyangkal ini semua. Ini tidak asli, hanya bayangan Tao semata. Yifan tidak mau menuruti kata-kata Tao untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada yang disebut 'eomma' oleh Tao tersebut. Didepannya saja tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sedangkan yang berada disitu hanya mereka berdua. Dengar-

**BERDUA!**

"Tao. Dengar gege. Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa" Yifan membalikkan yubuh Tao menghadapnya. Dahi Tao mengkerut mendengar pernyataan Yifan.

"Apa maksud gege!? Disini ada 'eomma' ge!" Tao membentak Yifan. Yifan membeku mendengar nya.

**GREB**

"Sudah berapa kali gege bilang? Lupakan masa lalu mu. Tao." Yifan menjeda kalimatnya untuk menghela nafas sebentar.

"Tao, disini tidak ada siapa-siapa" lanjutnya.

Yifan menempelkan dahi nya ke dahi Tao. hanya untuk sekedar memastikan apakah Tao akan berontak. Dan ternyata tidak. Yifan menatap dalam mata Tao dan Tao membalas tatapan nya. Yifan mendekatkan wajah nya dan melumat sebentar bibir kucing Tao untuk menenangkan otak nya yang sedikit frustasi tadi.

Yifan kembali menatap dalam mata Tao dan Tao juga kembali menatap dalam mata Yifan.

"Tao. Lihat, disini tidak ada siapa-siapa"

Bagaikan diperintah, Tao menyapukan mata nya kesekitar. Dan benar saja disitu hanya ada mereka berdua. Tidak seperti sebelum nya yang Tao melihat keadaan rumah nya baik-baik saja, rapi. Dan ada sang 'eomma' disini. Namun sekarang rumah nya terlihat seperti rumah penyihir-penyihir yang ada di film Tao tonton—setidaknya itulah difikiran Tao sekarang-

Tao membelalakkan mata nya tak percaya saat melihat sebuah tulisan didepan pintu rumahnya tersebut. Bahkan Yifan pun baru menyadari akan adanya tulisan tersebut.

Tao tidak dapat menahan beban tubuh nya saat itu juga langsung duduk bersimpuh memandang rumah nya dengan pandangan nanar. Yifan hanya dapat mengusap pelan punggung tangan Tao sembari memeluknya saat dirasa tubuh Tao bergetar dengan hebatnya.

Yifan segera menggendong Tao karena Tao yang sedari tadi di ajak pulang masih tak bergeming ditempatnya dan memilih menangis.

**'****RUMAH INI DISITA'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Kembali, keadaan Tao seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Trauma? Depresi? Gangguan.. –jiwa?

TIDAK!

Sekali lagi Yifan menghembuskan nafas panjang—pasrah- nya. Tatapan Tao bahkan tak seperti tadi pagi, bahkan ini pun masih siang. Beberapa jam lalu, Tao-nya baik-baik saja. Tao-nya bahagia. Tapi sekarang? Seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kembali ke dunia kelam nya. Yifan harus segera bertindak.

**HARUS!**

"Tao" panggil Yifan sembari mengusap pipi Tao dengan lembut.

"…"

Tidak ada sahutan. Gerakan sedikit pun tidak ada. Dan itu membuat Yifan sangat frustasi.

**SANGAT!**

Sekali lagi. Yifan membuang nafas nya perlahan.

"Tao baby" panggil Yifan lagi.

Kali ini, Yifan sedikit senang karena Tao merespon nya walaupun hanya hembusan nafas.

"Tao" panggil Yifan lagi. Dan kali ini Tao menoleh kepadanya, menatap lekat pada manik hitam Yifan sembari membelai lembut—juga- pipi Yifan. Yifan terkejut dibuatnya.

"apakah gege berfikir aku dalam masa 'trauma' ku lagi?" Tanya Tao. Yifan tak berkutik, tak tahu apa yang harus dijawab nya. Sejujurnya Yifan ingin mengengguk namun takut Tao-nya tersinggung atau Tao-nya- ahh sudahlah lupakan.

**CHU**

Kali ketiga. Yifan terkejut dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba Tao. Tao mencium nya! Walaupun hanya sebentar, itupun membuat Yifan ingin terkena serangan jantung.

"Maafkan aku yang membuat gege khawatir. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu tadi. Aku hanya syok saat melihat keadaan rumah ku seperti itu. Tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir tidak ada guna nya juga aku terlalu lama memikirkan itu. Aku sudah tidak perduli dengan harta yang sudah susah payah appa mencarikan untuk ku. Aku sudah cukup berterima kasih kepada appa sangat berterima kasih, karena sudah mengenalkan ku kepada gege. Itupun sudah cukup dan lebih dari cukup bagi ku. Karena harta paling berharga ku sekarang adalah gege. Wu Yi Fan yang kucintai" ucap Tao panjang lebar. Yifan melongo mendengarnya. Pasalnya, selama ini Tao tidak pernah bicara selama dan sepanjang itu. Tao hanya membalas jika hanya Yifan bertanya.

"Gege" panggil Tao. dan Yifan segera tersadar dari lamunan nya. Kembali, pandangan mereka bertemu. Perlahan Tao mendekatkan wajah nya lagi kepada Yifan.

"Wo ai ni ge" ucap Tao

**CHU**

Kali ini Yifan biasa saja dan membalas kecupan Tao kepada nya.

"Wo ye ai ni Tao baby"

**CHU**

Kali ini Yifan yang melumat bibir kucing Tao. Dan tentu saja Tao dengan senang hati menerima ciuman dari Yifan.

Semakin lama ciuman tersebut semakin panas dan liar bahkan suara kecipak sudah terdengar di indera Yifan membuat atmosfer ruangan tersebut semakin panas. Tanpa sadar posisi mereka sekarang sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kini terlihat Tao yang terlentang sembari memeluk leher Yifan dengan mesra dan Yifan yang berada di atasnya.

Ciuman Yifan semakin liar dan bergairah membuat Tao kewalahan menyamai ciuman Yifan. Setelah puas dengan bibir Tao. ia memandang sebentar keadaan kekasihnya tersebut, sialnya membuat libido seorang Wu YiFan meningkat drastis setelah melihat bibir Tao yang membengkak akibat ulahnya dan parah nya, Tao yang berusaha mengambil nafas pun membuat Yifan ingin segera memakan kekasihnya itu sekarang juga.

**1 hour later**

"Ahh.. ahh.. mhhh ge.. ouuhh" desah Tao, membuat Yifan semakin bersemangat memasukan adik besarnya ke dalam goa hangat milik Tao.

"Morehh ge.. moreehh. Ohh.. ahh.. ahhmphtff" Yifan melumat lembut bibir Tao dan tetap bertahan dengan tempo cepat nya di bawah sana.

Ini membuat Tao gila. Pasal nya mereka melakukan ini pada siang bolong yang yeah lumayan panas kalau mereka melakukannya yang terlalu bersemangat. Tao maupun Yifan sama-sama gila sekarang. Memenuhi nafsu mereka yang penuh cinta dan kelembutan. Dan itu yang membuat Tao gila. Kalau Yifan, desahan yang sambil menyebut-nyebut nama nya dan rengekan-rengekan Tao lah yang membuat Yifan semakin bersemangat menyodok lebih dalam lubang hangat Tao.

"mmphh.. Haa.. ahh. Ahh.. ge. Hahh faster.. ahh faster.. Oh" desah Tao tanpa henti saat Yifan semakin cepat menyodok lubang sempit nya.

"Ohh fuck! Biarpun berapa lama kita melakukannya lubang mu tetap sempith Tao.. ahh.. Sangat sempithh ahh.. ini nikmat ohh" desah Yifan juga sembari mengeluarkan dirty talk nya namun itu membuat Tao semakin memerah. Pasalnya kata-kata itu juga sedikit memuji dirinya.

"Ge! Ohh faster.. hahh.. I wanna cum"

**CROOT**

Sudah lebih dari tiga kali Tao dengan orgasme nya, dan Yifan sebaliknya. Tao sudah pasrah dengan sodokan demi sodokan yang Yifan berikan namun tak dipungkiri Tao sodokan Yifan sangat lah nikmat ketika junior nan besar milik Yifan berulang-ulang mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

"Hhh.. hh.. Ge.. ahh.. mmhh.. ughh.." desah Tao pasrah akan keadaannya sekarang dan berbeda dengan Yifan yang semakin bersemangat ketika orgasme nya yang pertama akan keluar.

"Tao! Ah.. sabar sedikit ugh lagi baby.. gege hah hampir hh.. sampai"

"Ahhh~ Ge! / Whoaaahhh~Tao!" teriak keduanya. Yifan menikmati orgasmenya dengan memejamkan mata sembari mendongak dan Tao mendesah merasakan cairan Yifan yang memenuhi area bawah nya yang terasa panas namun tetap nikmat.

**BRUK**

Yifan ambruk diatas tubuh Tao namun tidak terlalu menekan beban berat nya.

**CHU**

Yifan mengecup bibir Tao yang masih menetralkan nafas nya.

"Xie xie Tao. Wo ai ni" ucap Yifan tulus.

"Hh.. hhh.. Wo ye ai ni ge" balas Tao sembai tersenyum lembut.

Yifan memindahkan tubuh nya untuk berebah disamping Tao dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Yifan selalu menikmati momen-momen berdua seperti ini dengan Tao. memandang wajah Tao. ah mungkin itu akan menjadi hoby Yifan yang baru. Apalagi sekarang Tao yang masih saja berusaha menetralkan nafas nya. Ugh rasa nya Yifan ingin memakan kekasihnya ini lagi. Tapi tidak, Yifan tau ini yang pertama untuk Tao dan Yifan tidak mau member kesan yang buruk pada Tao untuk pengalamannya yang pertama.

"Ge" panggil Tao dan Yifan segera tersadar dari hoby baru nya—memandang wajah Tao-

"Ya Tao, ada apa? Apakah sakit? Gege bermain terlalu kasar?" Tanya Yifan dengan sekali tarikan nafas dan wajah Tao memerah dibuatnya dan segera memeluk Yifan sambil menyembunyikan wajah nya di dada bidag Yifan.

"Haha.. maafkan gege jika gege bermain terlalu kasar" namun dijawab langsung oleh gelengan Tao dan Yifan mengusap-usap kepala Tao gemas.

"Tapi ge"

"Hmm?"

"Tidak jadi"

"…"

Merasa Yifan tidak merespon Tao segera meralat kata-kata nya.

"Eh. Tapi ge. Umm.. anu.. A-bagian bawah ku sedikit sakit dan umm.. perut ku terasa pe-nuh" ralat Tao yang semakin kata semakin kecil suaranya.

Yifan tersenyum dibuat nya benar-benar polos batin Yifan kaggum.

"Apakah sakit? Kita bisa ke dokter malam ini atau besok pagi untuk membeli obat untuk mu" sekali lagi dijawab gelengan oleh Tao. kening Yifan berkerut melihat Tao menggeleng.  
>"Tidak usah ge. Ini tidak apa-apa." Jawab Tao malu-malu dan bertambah kadar merah diwajah nya. Dan Yifan paham kata-kata tersebut yang merujuk pada dirinya juga agar rasa sakit tersebut tidak usah diobati karena ini juga kemauan mereka berdua. Ah.. sungguh menggemaskan Tao-nya ini.<p>

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau. Gege tidak memaksa" jawab Yifan sembari tersenyum kembali.

Tidak lama setelah keheningan melanda terdengar dengkuran halus dari nafas Tao. mungkin efek lelah bati Yifan. Haha sangat menggemaskan.

Yifan dengan perlahan mendudukan tubuh nya dan segera bangkit untuk membersihkan diri. Setidaknya dirinya harus rapi dulu setelah Tao bangun.

**Malam nya – pukul 22.30 KST**

_"__-saya akan melunasi semuanya!"_

_"__Kenapa begitu!?"_

Perlahan kesadaran Tao kembali dari tidur panjang nya. Dilihat, pakaiannya sudah rapi dan juga wajah nya sudah bersih.

_"__Fu*kin! Apa anda tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana sendiri nya dia!?"_

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu kamar yang Tao yakini itu adalah suara Yifan diluar. Tapi kenapa terdengar dia sangat marah pada seseorang? Apa ada tamu?

Perlahan Tao bangkit dan sedikit meringis saat ngilu menyerang bagian bawah nya. Tak perduli, Tao kembali berjalan dan membuka pintu perlahan. Lalu diurungkannya untuk membuka sepenuh nya dan hanya mengintip saat nada bicara Yifan semakin tinggi.

_"__MWO!? Kenapa bisa sebanyak itu jika tidak dari keturunannya!?"_

Apa? Apanya yang banyak? Lalu keturunan apanya? Batin Tao.

_"__Hh.. baiklah besok pagi saya transfer uang nya dan kirimkan nomor rekening anda ke saya. Senang bekerja sama dengan anda. Dan tolong jangan ganggu Tao lagi" _ucap Yifan mengakhiri percakapannya. Lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa dan memijit pelipisnya sendiri.

Tao tau! Sangat tau arah pembicaraan Yifan. Yaitu-

**_MELUNASI SELURUH UTANG APPA NYA!_**

Tao tidak menyangka Yifan akan bertindak sejauh ini. Tao mengira Yifan tidak akan peduli dengan seluruh utang appa nya tersebut. Dan perkiraan Tao sangat lah melenceng dan malah sebaliknya. Yifan peduli, sangat peduli malah. Tak dipungkiri Tao menangis dalam diam dan merasa tidak bisa menahan beban tubuh nya lagi.

**BRUKK**

Yifan segera mengalihkan pandangannya, terbelalak melihat pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar Tao yang berlutut sembari memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit Yifan mendeskripsikannya. Segera saja Yifan berlari kearah Tao dan membantu nya berdiri dan didudukannya di tepi ranjang.

Yifan mengusap air mata Tao yang mengalir deras dengan lembut.

"Tao-"

**GREBB**

"Hikss"

"Sstt.. waeyeo baby? Apakah sakit? Baiklah tunggu sebentar gege akan pergi ke apotek untuk membeli obat unt-"

**CHU~**

Belum sempat Yifan selesai dengan kata-kata nya Tao sudah membungkam mulut Yifan dengan mulutnya dengan lembut. Yifan semakin bingung tingkah Tao. namun merasa Tao yang seperti sangat menbutuhkannya/? Yifan membalas bungkaman tersebut tak kalah lembut dan membiarkan Tao yang memimpin.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya Tao menunduk dalam rupa menyembunyikan rona merah nya pada Yifan. Yifan mengangkat wajah Tao untuk memandangnya.

"Gege bertanya. Apa ada bagian yang sakit?"

"Anni ge"

"Lalu?"

"…"

Tao bingung. Apakah harus bertanya tentang Yifan yang menelpon seseorang tadi?

"Baby?" panggil Yifan. Pasalnya sedari tadi Tao hanya menunduk sembari memainkan ujung bajunya.

"emm.. tadi gege berbicara dengan siapa?" Yifan terkejut dengan pertanyaan Tao. apakah Tao mendengar semuanya?

"Apa baby mendengar semuanya?" dan Tao menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Hanya sedikit saat gege seperti membentak seseorang" jawab Tao tak mau pasif seperti dulu yang hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng.

"Jadi apa gege mengganggu tidurmu?" Tanya Yifan lagi namun Tao menggeleng ragu. Sebenarnya iya sedikit terganggu acara tidurnya diganggu namun iya tak mau menjawab iya karena takut Yifan akan merasa bersalah padanya. (A: padahal Cuma terbangun -_- segitu nya lu Yifan #PLAKK abaikan)

"Tao hanya ingin tau. Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan utang appa?" Tanya Tao agak ragu mengatakannya dan sedikit-sedikit melirik Yifan.

Sekali lagi, Yifan terkejut dengan pertanyaan Tao yang sangat tepat sasaran. Tapi, kalau disembunyikan selama apapun Tao pasti akan tau bukan? Jadi yeaa.. Yifan akan memberi tau nya sekarang.

"Iya Tao. Itu ada hubungannya dengan utang Tuan Huang" jawab Yifan. Tao sudah mengira ini kan? Jadi Tao hanya biasa saja dan sedikit terkejut juga sih saat mendengar perkataan Yifan.

"Aku yang akan melunasi semua nya. Sebenarnya appa ku sih. Aku hanya meminta sedikit uang nya untuk membayar itu semua" Tao mendongak saat mendengar tawa renyah Yifan dan menyunggingkan senyum nya saat melihat mata itu tertutup saat tertawa. Dan menunduk kembali saat merasa bertambah lah utang nya pada Yifan. Tao merasa tidak enak hati.

Yifan yang merasa tidak ada respon dari Tao ia pun menghentikan tawa nya.

"Kenapa heumm? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Yifan.

"anni. aku merasa bertambah banyak saja utang ku pada gege. Padahal aku tidak punya harta lagi sekarang. Bagaimana cara nya agar aku bisa membayar itu semua?" Tanya Tao. oh seperti nya ia melupakan kata-kata nya siang tadi. Yifan tersenyum mendengarnya. Sama sekali tidak marah, dan marah? Pada Tao? ah, itu tidak ada didalam benak Yifan selama ini. Tao-nya terlalu rapuh untuk di marah-marahi. Dan Yifan tidak berniat memarahi Tao sedikitpun.

"Apa kau lupa kata-kata mu tadi siang? _'Aku sudah tidak perduli dengan harta yang sudah susah payah appa mencarikan untuk ku. Aku sudah cukup berterima kasih kepada appa sangat berterima kasih, karena sudah mengenalkan ku kepada gege. Itupun sudah cukup dan lebih dari cukup bagi ku. Karena harta paling berharga ku sekarang adalah gege. Wu Yi Fan yang kucintai'" _ulang Yifan sembari meniru gaya Tao saat menyebutkannya. Tao terkekeh dibuat nya dan Yifan langsung memeluk Tao erat, Tao pun membalas pelukan Yifan tak kalah erat.

"Maaf aku melupakan kata-kata ku sendiri" aku Tao

"Haha… Tidak apa baby"

"Gomawo ge" ucap Tao yang masih betah dengan memeluk Yifan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yifan yang hangat.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih kepada gege. Berterima kasih lah pada appa mu sendiri dan kepada appa ku tentu nya" setelah nya mereka tertawa bersama dengan lepasnya. (A: tumben lu bijak Yifan '-' #PLAKK abaikan)

" Oh ya. Bagaimana besok kita ke China? Kau akan bertemu dengan appa dan eomma ku. Atau mungkin juga akan menjadi appa dan eomma mu" jawab Yifan sembari tersenyum hangat. Dan dijawab anggukan malu-malu dari Tao. Yifan kembali memeluk Tao erat.

"Eomma pasti menyukai mu"

"Yah, semoga ge" jawab Tao dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir nya.

Lalu diakhiri dengan ciuman lembut nan mesra dari Yifan

**-END-**

Ampuunn maafkan saya jika cerita nya kurang ngeh bagi kalian, karena saya baru, saya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menulis ff yang baik.

Jika anda menemukan typo(s) yang banyak, itu wajar, kita hanya manusia biasa oke? (abaikan ini)

Terima kasih buat sudah yang review. Saya sangat senang dengan review kalian yang seolah-olah menyuruh saya untuk melanjutkan. (abaikan lagi)

Maafkan saya jika cerita ini hanya twoshoot. karena idenya hanya mentok/? sampe disitu.

Oh ya, bagi yang suka Kaisoo, saya update FF Kaisoo. Tapi cuma Oneshoot.

Terimakasih atas dukungannya!

EXO-L Jjang!


End file.
